The Demigod Games
by Princesss Luna
Summary: 24 demigods. 1 winner. A series of challenges. Death rounds. Hunger Games Percy Jackson and The Olympians crossover. Their Olympian parent doesn't matter, and some previously dead characters may come back.
1. Chapter 1

Tributes:

1. Perseus Jackson

2. Annabeth Chase

3. Thalia Grace

4. Jason Grace

5. Piper McLean

6. Leo Valdez

7. Nico di Angelo

8. Luke Castellan

9. Clarisse La Rue

10. Hazel Levesque

11. Frank Zhang

12. Silena Beauregard

13. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

14. Charles Beckendorf

15. Connor Stoll

16. Travis Stoll

17. Katie Gardner

18. Lee Fletcher

19. Jake Mason

20. Clovis

21. Butch

22. Pollux

23. Castor

24. Chris Rodriguez

**AN: Review, favorite, or follow if you think I should continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I think I will continue this, and there will be a sponsor system. I don't know who is going to win, but I will probably post a poll when we are down to 12. Unless you guys think it should be earlier... Please tell me in the comments. oh yeah, should this be challenges and death rounds or just the hunger games? Tell me that in the reviews too! Bye guys㈳9**

Percy had never heard of the Demigod Challenges, but Annabeth sure had.

" 24 demigods are chosen randomly. Only one can win. They only happen every 25 years, so they aren't common. This year, the Romans are putting in a few people, but it's a Camp Half-Blood tradition. People are sponsored, and ummm... People die, Percy."

Realization dawned on Percy's face.

"Y-You mean people die?" He asked.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain." Came the reply.

"Oh." He mumbled.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it's just an explanation. Chapters will probably be over 500 words once the story begins.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, the next chapter is here! Yay! So everyone's kinda forgotten about the games, just so you know, but now they are back. And to the person who said Clovis, Silena, and Lee have no chance, they were right about Clovis and Silena, but Lee has a good shot if he can get a bow. He's Apollo.**

Percy was bored out of his mind by the time Annabeth was done explaining. He was still surprised that the gods would kill off 23 demigods. He headed back to his cabin, thinking about what he had learned.

Powers could be used. So could weapons. There was a cornucopia to gather supplies from. And the challenges went on until only one demigod was left. According to Annabeth, the reaping was tomorrow.

Percy was actually nervous. Monsters were easy. They were merciless. But fellow campers... He would have to kill his friends. Well, he could make alliances. But for how long?

Annabeths POV

Annabeth was worrying about Percy. She didn't think he took it very well. They were having the same dilemma as Percy. Killing her friends? This wasn't capture the flag. This was real.

But, being a strategist, she knew she had to let Percy win if they were reaped.

Thalia's POV

Thalia was setting up the tents for Lady Artemis when she received an Iris Message from Camp. It was Chiron. She fumbled around her pocket for a drachma. She tossed it in to the mist before it even asked.

"Thalia, you must come back to camp. Tonight." He told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"The reapings." He said grimly.

"What are they?" She asked, wondering.

"All will be explained when you arrive. Bring the rest of the demigod hunters as well."

"Ok." She said, still unsure of what was happening.

The mist glistened in the air before fading away.

She wondered what reapings were. She pondered this before deciding to ask Lady. Artemis. After setting up all of the tents. Of course.

It didn't take long to finish setting up the tents. She rushed to Lady Artemis's tent.

Artemis looked surprised. "What is it Thalia?" She asked.

"We need to go to Camp-Half-Blood for the reapings tomorrow but we have to be there tonight."

"Oh. I had forgotten about that. Only 25 years ago it was. The winner went insane. "

It seemed as if she was having a flashback.

Snapping out of it, she told Thalia to pack up the camp.

"How will we get there?" Thalia asked.

"My 'Santa Claus' chariot." She said.

It appeared and she transformed it into a bus, but it was still pulled by stags.

Thalia and the rest of the hunters packed up camp in record time.

**Sorry that Annabeth and Percy had such short parts, but they were I the last chapter. Which was very short but still. Oh yeah, does anyone have an idea for cover art? Because I don't. Bye guys㈳9**


	4. Chapter 4

**should I rename this the demigod Games? **

Leo's POV

Leo was working his butt off when he heard a loud sound. He looked out the window and immediately looked away. He ran outside, confused bye the bright light that he had seen. He wondered if it was part of the reapings.

The reapings were all anyone had been talking about that day. Leo didn't see what the big deal was, it wasn't like he was going to be picked. Probably. Three Romans would be picked, and 21 Greeks. So the odds weren't in his favor. Whatever.

When he saw a bunch of girls in silver, he immediately knew who was there; Artemis and the hunters.

Jason's POV

Jason was so excited when he heard that Thalia was at camp that he struck Artemis with lightning.

She laughed " Careful, boy. Some would not take that kindly." Jason smiled awkwardly.

He wasn't sure what he thought of the games, only that they were wrong. But he sure as hell wasn't going to rebel against the gods.

Pipers POV

Piper, like Jason, was thinking about the games. This was because she was walking to where the reaping would take place, in front of Zeus's Cabin. The Romans were there too, looking anxious. Piper wasn't too worried about the arena, she was worried about the people in the arena.

The walk was short, and when she arrived it was all too soon.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Today we are gathered for a strong and vital tradition. 24 of our own demigods will be sent to an arena. They will stay there until only one is left. The gods will give them obstacles, as gamemakers if you will. This happens every 25 years. Let the reaping... Begin."

He pulled out a slip of paper.

"Perseus Jackson." Percy stepped into Zeus's cabin to pray, like all of the tributes would.

Then he pulled out a another.

"Annabeth Chase."

Piper could here whispers at this.

"Poor Annabeth." She whispered to Leo.

Another name was called that Piper didn't here.

"Actually, poor you." Leo replied.

Piper looked up to see Jason inside Zeus's cabin.

"Piper McLean." Chiron called. She ran inside.

LEOS POV

Leo was having a moment when his name was called. Like, the creepy Nico had to push him into the cabin. The rest of the names were called, and then the tributes walked outside together. They linked hands, and bowed. How could they kill their friends?

**Can I have some cover art suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 5

Nicos POV

Nico wasn't surprised he had been reaped. What surprised him were the other tributes. They all seemed surprised, yet calm.

The cabin was full of chatter, and Nico wasn't part of it. He never was. He just zoned out, thinking about his strategy.

Finally, Chiron walked in.

"The arena, is being built by the gamemakers far away, on Olympus.. You have the tribute parade, training with me, your private sessions, your interviews, and throughout those activities, makeovers."

At the word makeovers, all of the guys cringe. In fact, the only happy person seems to be Silena.

Luke's POV

Luke had never thought something worse than having Kronos inside his body would happen, but it had. He had been reaped. He didn't think anyone would trust him after the war but maybe someone would.

They were going to be sent to apartments- Girls in one and boys in the other and they didn't have long to say their goodbyes. All Luke did was say goodbye to his possessions.

Clarisse's POV

Clarisse wasn't scared of dying, or killing. She knew she would kick butt even without an alliance. She was scared disappointing her father Ares. One wrong move and the gamemakers would try to kill her.

**Hi! Should Franks firewood be in the games? And there is a poll on who should be bloodbath because I CANT decide!**


	6. Hint, Hint

**Hello, lovely readers. I have writers block, and it just MIGHT (Hint, hint) inspire me if you voted on the poll on my profile, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. Nothing much. I will post anyway, but it won't be all that good with no inspiration.**


End file.
